Solving a three-dimensional structure of a biomacromolecule using X-ray crystallographic techniques Is a multi-step process and one ofthe major bottlenecks is obtaining a highly pure (>95%) and homogeneous (non-aggregated) protein sample. The goal In establishing a Protein Production Core facility Is to assist Investigators In expressing and purifying their protein(s) of Interest in high yield, purity, and homogeneity. The proposed PPC will be equipped with modern equipment for growth of bacteria, yeast, and insect cells for expression of recombinant proteins. It will also house automated equipment for liquid column chromatography (FPLC) and analysis (electrophoresis). Users ofthe facility will be trained on the equipment by a staff manager. The PPC manager will oversee all maintenance and operation ofthe facility and, in consultation with the Core Director, will also have fiscal responsibility of ensuring that a reasonable cost recovery system is established in consultation with the PI, lAC and EAC. The PPC facility will be housed in the new Stephenson Life Sciences Research Center immediately adjacent to the OU X-ray core facility. The PPC will enhance overall productivity of not only COBRE and OSBN investigators but also the larger molecular biosciences community at the University of Oklahoma and other Institutions statewide.